Tomboy and the Prat
by Azalea Lodestar
Summary: Prince Kyler of Kyrria is the quiet, perfect son of Char and Ella. Princess Devyn of Ayortha is the reckless tomboy daughter of King Hayden and Queen Arianna. Kyler loves Devyn, Devyn hates Kyler's guts. This is the story of the tomboy and the prat.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Ella Enchanted, but I own Devyn, Arianna, Terrance, Hayden, and blah…whatever's not mentioned in the story. That makes me feel much better.

iQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQi

Ayortha 

Being the capital of Ayortha, Aithania was, of course, quiet. The sun was setting, painting the sky with vivid colors and sending an exquisite peace throughout the city. In the center of the city, with its prim stone roads and comfortable homes, was the Ayorthaian Castle, where the royal family dwelt. As expected, it was serenely quiet there, too, just the way King Hayden and Queen Arianna liked it.

The gardens were lush and full of blossoming flowers. Grapevines wrapped themselves around the gate, which was normally open in the day so people could admire it. Queen Arianna had a taste for flowers, and a green thumb to match. She could grow anything out of everything. Her favorite thing to do was to take a stroll in her private garden and enjoy the tranquility…and the silence. All Ayorthaian royalty loved silence…

"WHAT!"

…except one.

Princess Devyn wasn't exactly the regular Ayorthaian princess. Instead of treasuring and marveling at the serenity of the castle, and indeed, Aithania, she despised it and demolished it at every chance she got. Her country loved her dearly, especially the loud commoners, but sometimes she was just too much for the royal family (which, with the exception of Princess Devyn, consisted of King Hayden, Queen Arianna, and their youngest child Prince Terrance) to handle.

In the bedroom of the princess, located in the West Tower, were two people. One was the princess herself, and the other was her mother, the Queen. Usually sunset was Devyn's favorite – and quietest – time, but today was different. Arianna sighed and gave her daughter a disapproving glance. She, while not as talkative as Devyn, said more than the King and Prince, at least, and continued her attempts to persuade her daughter.

"Devyn, dearest, I know you don't like to do this kind of thing," she said in the exasperated tone only a mother could practice perfectly, "but the welcoming ball for the Kyrrian rulers are very important. And the heir to the Ayorthaian throne has always been the one to open it…or, in this case, heiress." While Arianna's voice sounded annoyed, her expression was one of flawless patience. Her emerald green eyes were steadily gazing on her daughter's rapidly reddening face and not a single blonde hair was out of place.

"But why would the prince even help me open it anyway?" Devyn asked, getting edgy. "I mean, the ball's for him." She thought it was a very good question, and obviously her mother did too, for she opened her mouth, shut it, opened it again, and shut it. The sixteen-year-old princess smirked in satisfaction. Besides the fact that she made her mother look like a fish (again), she had raised Queen Arianna's doubts about this…thingy. Thingy was one of the words in Princess Devyn's strange but pleasing (to her) vocabulary, and she could say it in eight different languages.

"Because," was her mother's short reply. Obviously she could not think of anything else to say. Suddenly and unexpectedly, a grin spread across her blindingly beautiful face. "Oh, sweetie, it's going to be such a success. Don't you worry, I'll make sure everything goes perfect." With a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead, she had taken her dainty self out of Devyn's room.

Devyn groaned. That hadn't sounded too promising.

Kyrria 

The sound of retching could be heard from the East Tower in the castle of King Charmont and Queen Ella.

"Eww! There is absolutely NO WAY am I going to do a thing like that! Isn't _attending_ balls enough to please you guys?" Prince Kyler demanded his parents. "Besides, I'm not going to open a ball with some girl I don't even know! I'm NOT going to Ayortha!"

Ella shared glances with her husband Char, and then they both looked at their usually quiet son. "That isn't an option," Char said quietly, his voice commanding even then. "The future rulers of Kyrria and Ayortha have to spend time in each other's courts to maintain peace. Do you want to ruin a sacred tradition that has been going on for two hundred years?"

"Besides," added Ella, "it might actually be fun."

Kyler mumbled something that was unintelligible, probably a curse. He had gone and wasted words on his parents, of all people, and they hadn't even listened to him! There went two weeks of silence. He glared at his mother with green-brown eyes so much like his father's and brushed away a raven curl that had fallen into his eyes. "Fine, I'll go," he said reluctantly. "But I can't promise I'm going to like it."

"That's the spirit, son!" Char exclaimed proudly, extremely satisfied. Ella laughed at the both of them, father and son. Kyler couldn't help but chuckle along. His mother's laugh was contagious, and though he hadn't inherited the gift, he had learned to laugh, at least. And that was enough for him.

iQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQi

**Devyn's POV**

I bolted out of my bed, grabbing a sword that hung above my bed for protection. I had heard a scream…where could it be coming from? And just great, too…(note the sarcasm!) I had been having an extremely violent dream that had included me slaying a dragon, beating up the Kyrrian prince, running away, and living amongst vagabonds in a life of freedom, fun, and most important of all, sound. As everybody knew, I hated silence.

But all the details of my dream were swept away as the scream came again and faded to a whimper. Curiosity took the best of me and I ran out the room, still managing to keep quiet and my footsteps unheard. It's a talent. The halls would have been completely dark if it weren't for the occasional candle. I made my stealthy way toward the sound and halted in surprise as I saw the familiar door the whimpers had led me to. Terry's room!

Without thinking, I whirled open the door, threw the sword to the floor, and kneeled down on my beloved brother's bed. He was awake…and frightened…DUH! I cursed myself for my stupidity. To think that I had thought there was some sort of evil creature lurking around the castle! I could be so daft sometimes!

"Devvy? Is – is it you?" Ten-year-old Terry's voice was shaking, and his fair hair was wet with sweat. He was sitting up on the bed, his green eyes wide and bright with alarm. I pushed him gently back down and smoothed his tawny locks. My brother was the only one I managed to exercise eternal patience with, and he repaid it by loving me with all his heart. It was kind of cute.

"Terry, Mom and Dad are sleeping at the other end of the castle; of course it's me!" I murmured in his ear. "Was it another nightmare?"

Terry smiled and nodded. My presence was soothing him. Good. "It was about Tabby." Tabby was his favorite playmate, and a girl. "She was gonna be eaten by a dragon with Diana's head and…and…" He shivered as I tried to keep a straight face. Diana was our fat old great-aunt, and she liked teasing everyone, especially Terry because he was so sensitive. "I'm okay now though. Thanks for coming, Devvy…I always feel better when you're around. Mother always laughs at my dreams, but you never do." He gave me a smile, the one he always saved for me. It made me glow.

I grinned back and murmured softly, "You know I'll always be there for you, Terry. Sweet dreams." I kissed his forehead, something I hadn't ever done before. His eyes fluttered open again and he smiled again. His mouth opened as if he were about to say something, but I cut him off. "If you ever mention what I just did to anyone, I'll…erm…well, it doesn't matter. I'll think of something. Just don't say anything – I've got a reputation to live upto." My little brother nodded sleepily.

"G'night, Dev," Terry muttered as I reached the door with my sword in hand. "I love you."

I smiled. "Love you too."

When I woke up it was morning - a very _silent_ morning. Here started another typical day in Aithania. I remembered the events of last night and grinned slightly. Terry was so adorable sometimes, as annoying as he was. Besides, it was nice to know that somebody at least cared about you. Unlike parents…they were so evil and made _slaves_ out of you. I mean, they've known me since the day I was born; I'd MUCH rather be riding Firefoot or training with the other knights than opening a bloody ball. A ball that happened to be in a week. Dammit.

Sighing softly, I got dressed in my riding clothes: a plain white shirt and leather pants. People usually gave me strange looks when I passed by, but I wasn't stupid enough to ride in public anymore. Terry and I had kept up a tradition since he had turned eight and learned how to ride. Every morning at five, we rode to the meadow we called our own (but it was really Dad's) and spent some time making "heinous" noise before I had to get into some stuffy dress and go on with my duties as a princess. Bo-ring.

After I had brushed my hair to a gloss and tied it into a ponytail (hair was the only part of my appearance that I cared about), I literally ran out of the castle to the stables. Terry was waiting for me as usual. I never knew how he always got there before me, and I probably never would. But his bright grin was enough to make me forget I had ever thought such things.

"Hey, Devvy…Firefoot's right here," he said to me, indicating the magnificent steed next to his own white mare. Terry's horse was well-groomed and dainty, sharing her master's characteristics.

But Firefoot was different. As he reared and gave me a high-pitched, friendly greeting, I grinned. He was the most beautiful horse in the world. With his gleaming coal-black coat and beautiful silvery mirror eyes, he was perfect. But he wasn't tame, as Mom and Dad pretended he was. No, he was just as wild and loud as…well, me. His mane blew in the wind, creating an image of power and elegance. Oh, how I loved him!

Terry and I rode our horses into the meadow, which my brother had named 'the Meadow'. Not that creative, but he'd been just six then when we had walked there on foot. That had been before I had taught him to ride. It was a beautiful place despite the plain name. Waves of shimmering green whispered to us, shaking the dew off their shiny heads. In the center of the pasture was an oak tree. I've always liked oak trees for some reason. Mom's always said it's because it's strong and stubborn, like me. Dad says it's because it grows slowly and rarely changes, and I can always depend on it to stay the same. I agree with Dad.

We rode further on to the edge of the Meadow, where there was a stream for Firefoot and Snowflake to drink from. Firefoot, as always, wanted to gallop ahead, but I pulled him back. As I'd said, Terry was sensitive, and I hadn't been talking about just his feelings. My delicate brother was sensitive to hot and cold weather, thin and polluted air, etc. etc. etc. I, as his sister, was to take care of him at all times, which, of course, I didn't mind. Terry was good company, and I'd gotten used to him over the years. And you can't just be with someone for all of his or her life without liking them, even if it's just a little bit. And I'd gotten attached to him, which also meant he was the only one who could call me Devvy, Dev, or some other horrendous nickname. To everyone else I was Princess, Devyn, or Princess Devyn…not including the rare cases of Your Highness. Everyone knew I hated being called that. Well, Princess, too, but everyone called me that anyway.

"Devvy, you're scaring me," Terry said, mocking horror. "You're actually…_thinking_."

"Well, with brains like yours, it's a wonder to you if someone _breathes_," I replied dryly, which was teasing in my own special way. Terry knew it, and he laughed.

"Well, what were you thinking about, Princess?" he asked.

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly, something I'd been doing often. "How people called me Princess and I hated it," I answered truthfully.

Terry laughed again. I was very good at making him laugh, wasn't I? "No, really? I thought you were thinking about the upcoming visit from the Kyrrian prince."

That shut me up, which made him laugh…again. Unfortunately, he continued as well. "I heard his name's Prince Kyler, and he's really quiet. I guess he's not going to talk much when he's here, seeing as hardly any of us even know how to strike a conversation. But maybe he'll learn how talk after all, considering the fact that you're here."

"I wouldn't talk to him anyway," I retorted. "Except for the usual 'by your leave'. Mom and Dad will probably think it's rude, like everything I do, but that can be expected. Secretly I know they'll be happy for some peace." Terry chuckled softly. Did he laugh at _everything_ I said?

My brother and I rode back to the stables, Firefoot and Snowflake having finished their drink. I was surprised to see that Mom and Dad were waiting for us there; they'd never done that before. They were probably here to check if Terry had mad duck disease since it was going around in Ayortha.

"Devyn, dear." I was surprised to find that, one: they were talking to me, and two: _Dad_ was the one addressing me. "We have news." I waved impatiently for him to continue, causing him to frown slightly but also causing Terry to laugh and Mom to smile. "Your mother has talked to you about the visit from Prince Kyler, yes? Well, the visit has been rescheduled." I let out a sigh of relief. "The Kyrrian prince will arrive here by tomorrow." My happy expression turned into one of pure horror.

"WHAT? This is SO not fair! What did I do to deserve this?" I demanded the world.

**Kyler's POV**

"WHAT? This is SO not fair! What did I do to deserve this?" I demanded my father as he told me that I was going to leave for Ayortha today. I glared at Mother, who was trying to assure me that it was going to be fine. Stupid parents.

"Kyler, son, we just thought it would be better, since we have everything all ready for you already," my father answered calmly. "Besides, you just said yesterday that you would go."

My jaw dropped open, then clamped shut, dropped open again, then clamped shut. All in all, I looked like a gaping fish. I could see that my parents were stifling their laughs. Ha-ha. "Mother! I don't _want_ to go! Why couldn't the ruddy princess just come_ here_, or rather, why couldn't we just not do this at all?" For the first, last, and only time in my life, I pouted.

"Sweet, please, calm down," Mandy, my fairy godmother, said to me in that composed, reasonable voice of hers. I turned my burning eyes on her. "Lady, I think you should give the prince some time to cool down. After all, this isn't easy for him, I don't think."

Father crossed his arms across his chest defensively and stubbornly, almost making me laugh, but Mother shook her head at him. Mandy was the only person she always listened to, especially in the 'Kyler cases'. Normally I was the quietest, most perfect princely son anyone could ever have, but I had inherited stubbornness from both my parents (though Mother liked to think it all came from Father's side), and that made a mule of me. Well, I was much more handsome than a mule, but whatever.

"All right," Mother said to the two of us, elbowing Father in the ribs since he had opened his mouth to protest. "But Kyler, you must get ready, for you have a long journey ahead of you. Be at the stables by quarter to one so you can leave. Of course, some of our knights will be accompanying you, in case you run into ogres. Come, Char." With that, she led Father away to their bedroom.

As soon as she left, Mandy turned her gaze onto me. It wasn't particularly kind, but it wasn't hostile either, so I just didn't say anything. That didn't stop _her_ from talking, though. "KJ for your thoughts, sweet?" she said. It wasn't a question; more like an order.

I rolled my eyes but replied quickly, "I don't want to go."

She snorted. "I kind of figured, since you've been saying that ever since you heard about Ayortha. Or rather, the welcoming ball. Tell me, what's wrong?"

I squirmed in my chair. Mandy was the only one that could make me do that. "I just don't want to," I sighed at last. "You know I'd rather do anything else than open a ball. Why do I have to open it anyway? I'm the one it's being held for! Besides, I'd be much more comfortable if there wasn't one at all; Mother and Father know that. Why must they make me miserable? Is their goal in life to make my life a disaster? And then there's the year of being away from home…that's going to be just horrible. I've never been away from home before, or at least, not for a _year_. And for all the other times I've been away Char was with me." I meant my sister Charlene, not Father. "It's not fair." There I went again, pouting.

Mandy laughed. Can you believe it? She _laughed!_ "Don't you worry, sweet," she assured me. "It's going to be fine. I've met those Ayorthaian people and they're splendid. The King and Queen really do know how to laugh, and Queen Arielle is the kindest soul I have ever met, except for maybe your parents and the Lady Eleanor, may she rest in peace. The Princess is a bit queer, and very loud, but you'll like her enough, seeing as she's such a pretty little thing."

I stuck my tongue out at her. Childish, I know, but how could she judge me like that? The princess may be pretty, but I'd never get along with her if she was really as loud as Mandy had said.

"Oh, dearie, I'll send your sister in. Maybe she'll knock some sense into you," she said to me, her smile making her wrinkles deepen, but yet she looked younger when she smiled. Strange. She glided – yes, that's what I said – out the door to fetch my sister.

A few minutes later she came in. My sister, the Princess Charlene as everyone knows her by, is rather pretty, I suppose. She looks just like Father: the hazelnut-colored curls, the aristocratic nose, the freckles…all except the eyes. They're a bright green, exactly like Mother's. As for me, everyone says I look like mother, everything except the eyes. They come from Father. So I guess Char and I are opposites.

"Ky…Mandy says you wanted me," she murmured timidly. Another reason that explains why we're different. She's quiet because her shyness always overcomes her, and I'm quiet because I don't bother wasting words while people can interpret what I'm 'saying' by my expression. I think mine's more sensible.

I rolled my eyes again; oh, bother. Timid little Char would never understand what I was going through. After all, she would never have to do this herself, being younger than me by seven years. Besides, she simply adored balls. If any one person loved shopping, it was my sister. She marveled at the fabric of gowns, loved to try out jewelry, and all that girly stuff. That was the only time you saw her come out of her protective shell.

I explained my situation to her nevertheless and she surprised me by understanding. "You don't like the attention, do you?" Char asked me, eyes boring holes into my head. Ouch…was that my brain frying in there? "And you don't want to be given it by strangers of all people." She patted my hand sympathetically. "You'll get used to it. Unlike you, I have to go out there all the time." True…while I stayed indoors, training, she had to go greet people daily at the market while she carried out her duties.

I nodded. She surprised me again by wrapping her arms around me in a hug. "You idiot…you'll last," she said simply, tears in her eyes. She left as quick as she'd come, leaving a bewildered me to ponder my thoughts.

There was one thing for sure: my sister was very, _very_ weird.


	2. Fallen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except most of the characters, the plot, and blah.

iQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQi

**Kyler's POV**

I took a deep breath as I leapt onto my horse. Mother, Father, and Char were in the stables to say goodbye, but Mandy wasn't. She didn't particularly like goodbyes; that was one thing we had in common. I looked down at the saddlebags on my horse and then on my back, where there was a traveling bag. I had insisted on having one, for the saddlebags could easily fall out and I had been given very valuable gifts.

"Kyler, whenever you're lonely or just plain bored, look at this," Mother had whispered into my ear as she slipped it carefully inside my bag. The fairy book was obviously quite important to her. Mandy had given it to her when she'd gone away to finishing school and Mother had told me many times that it had been a big comfort to her. I hoped it would have the same effect on me in Ayortha. The book was one thing I could look forward to.

Then there was the sword Father had given me. It was…well, there is no word to describe it with. It is simply magnificent, and I hope the day I use it will come very soon. The hilt is encrusted with tiny rubies, the gems representing Kyrria. In Ayortha, I knew, the representing gem was the sapphire. There was some story to the gems, but I really didn't care. The sword with its magnificent beauty was enough for me.

Mandy and Char had given me a mirror. According to them, each of the three of us owned one, and each was magical. We could communicate to each other through them, no matter how far away we were from each other. They would come in handy if Mandy wasn't too busy and if Char was brave enough to stutter a word. But I suppose I'd be content in Ayortha, more or less. The royals never talked, so I would fit right in.

What could possibly go wrong?

-

**Devyn's POV**

I really, _really_ hate my mother.

It was sweet of Terry to try and help me, but it was no use. She'd taken me to her dressmaker and…and…oh, I can't even stand _talking_ about it! It was simply horrible, with all the frills and bows and low neckline and goobersnot. That fricking guttersnipe totally _ruined_ me! It was honorable, yes, to be dressed like that, but I'm not that into the royal goobersnot stuff. Goobersnot…what a lovely word.

The stupid dressmaker, Lady Margaret something-or-other, was certainly goobersnottish enough. She fawned over Mother and admired everything about her, then moved onto me. And – can you believe it? – she _kissed_ me! I don't care if it's on the cheek, it's completely and outrageously _mortifying!_ So no one blamed me when I gave her a disgusted look, kicked her in the shins, and gave her a bloody nose. That should teach her. Of course, Mother might have said something about disgracing my country and the family, but I really don't care. The only thing that matters is that when I told Terry about it before he went to bed, he laughed. It might have been because Father was choking on his Tonic in the background, though.

As I was saying, that dressmaker was horrifying! She was a complete _guttersnipe _(I really don't know what that is but I heard one of the merchants saying that to the chicken lady so ha!)! She and Mother tackled me to the ground (oh, fine, it's because I started thrusting my fists and legs everywhere, but still…) and took my measurements. Why in the name of Father would they want to do that anyways? It doesn't matter much, though, because afterwards, they made me put on the horrible dress Lady Margaret something-or-other made for me.

Mother and the dressmaker may have thought I looked quite beautiful in it, but it _felt_ goobersnottish. If it weren't for the dressmaker's assistants restraining me, I'd have torn it up without a second thought. I can't bear to describe it; it brings back such horrible memories. As I lie awake in bed right now, I find it revolting even just to _think_ about that horrible garment. And they're going to make me wear my tiara, too. Can things get any worse?

Ah…of course. The prince. I haven't heard what he's like yet, just what he's _like_. All everyone talks about is how dashing and handsome he is, not about his personality. My maid, Christine, had worked in the Kyrrian palace before coming to ours, and she tells tales about his iridescent hazel-green eyes, his charming though rare smile, his dark curls…anyone can tell that she's head on heels in love with him. But so, I guess, is every female that meets him. I do hope I'll be an exception, though my predictions are probably true. I've never been in love with anybody and probably never will. Not even my brother; I love him very much, but I'm not _in love_ with him. He's my _brother!_ That explains a lot, I hope.

Why am I wasting my thoughts on such stupid things anyway? As Mother and Father ordered, I have to be up very early in the morning to get ready. Get real! The prince isn't even coming until way past noon; I don't need the whole day to get ready!

-

Fortunately, I woke up before anyone else in the entire castle, except maybe Terry, who was at the stables with a huge grin plastered to his face as he waited for me with Snowflake by his side. How does that boy do it? I shook my head at his laughter and hitched up Firefoot. He was just as beautiful as ever, jet-black and gleaming in the light of the sunrise. I hugged his neck and tugged on the reins to know it was okay for him to gallop away.

Laughing with the wind running through my hair, I looked back for a glimpse of my brother's shocked face. He started laughing too, shortly after, and came racing after me. We were having such a wonderful time, with our horses black and white, the sun shining on our faces and the taste of morning fresh and sharp on our tongues. For the first time, Terry looked completely carefree and happy. The blissful look on his face brightened his eyes and made his laugh seem more…tinkly. The expression worked for him, and the laugh, too.

We galloped through the whole of the Meadow, which looked especially beautiful with the colors of the sky shining upon it, making it seem like a woven rainbow. Nothing could go wrong today, nothing. Everything seemed alive, breathing and talking and laughing and un-goobersnottish. Terry and I laughed freely, loudly…we didn't care about getting in trouble, or rules. Or at least, I don't think Terry did. As for me, since when had I _ever_ cared?

I raced ahead of my brother to the stables, hair completely wild and tangled, cheeks aflame with excitement and life. I groomed Firefoot more carefully than usual, though he didn't need it, being the wonderful, magnificent creature he was. Then I registered the silence. It rang in my ears and stopped my heart for a fateful second. Then I heard whinnying. Snowflake was back. My heart started up again until I realized that there was no one on Snowflake's back, and that the poor mare had an expression of pure terror in her eyes. I froze.

I ran to the Meadow, running faster than I'd ever run before, faster than I'd ever cared to run. When I was halfway there, I cursed my stupidity, still running. Why hadn't I gotten Firefoot? If I had, I'd be there right now.

But where was there?

There was where Terry was. Terry. My brother. What had happened to him?

Terrible images rose in my mind and I tried with all my strength to push them back down. Terry, lying facedown in the fields, fair hair matted with oozing red blood…Terry, looking up at the sky with blank green eyes as the world faded away…Terry, whimpering slightly as he looked around him, then taking his last breath, then disappearing to where not even I could follow…

I shivered, not because of the cold, but because of fear. Fear had gripped my heart with its icy fingers, had made its way into my blood, freezing it and stiffening my veins. But I had to run.

When I got there, I was glad to see that there wasn't any blood. But that was the only thing I was relieved to see. My beautiful, laughing brother was silent now, lying in the grass facedown, absolutely motionless. His eyes were closed, his eyelashes resting on pale, freckled cheeks. _He isn't dead_, I assured myself, but I wasn't sure. I ran closer, then kneeled down beside Terry.

His right arm felt limp, and from what I knew by my medical studies, it was broken. He must have fallen off his horse. But why? Because of his sensitivity. I cursed myself for being so reckless. The wind must have been too much for him. Why hadn't I been more careful? Why hadn't I been more responsible, more mature? Damn, damn, damn.

As I brushed away his golden curls from his forehead, I checked his pulse. It was faint, but it was there. The relief washed over me like…erm…uh…never mind. I'd never been good at this poetic goobersnot anyway (in other words, it was a load of crap and could burn in hell for all I cared. Wow…another thing: when I'm upset, I start cursing more frequently than usual. In normal circumstances, I'd do the happy dance, but my brother was about to die here…you get the point.)

I scooped up Terry's limp body in my arms – which wasn't hard to do because he weighed less than a speck of dirt – and made my painfully slow way back to the stables. If only Firefoot was here to help me…but he wasn't, and whose fault was that? "Shut up," I ordered my conscience, not realizing I said it out loud and not caring anyway.

When I finally got there, I could see that Mother and Father were there, as well as all the royal knights, High Chancellor David (a really boring guy), etc. etc. etc. Their backs were all turned against me and no one noticed me when I cleared my throat. Very loudly. I was on the verge of screaming to get their attention when Sir Damien, one of my father's friends, called out.

"Sire! The prince is hurt!"

Everyone turned to look at me, and just then I could see what they had all been crowded around. Or rather, _who_. I cursed myself yet again.

The prince was here.

((Author's Note: I was going to combine this chapter with the next one, since this one's so short and all, but the cliffie was too much to resist!))

**PoEtRyAnDpRoSe** – (blush) Aww…thanks.

**Andreaatf** – You've got to be kidding me; you're the first that ever said that you loved my work…thanks.

**Babyblueangel097** – Thanks! I like Devyn a lot, too…it's going to be hard to part with her when this fic is finished. I sort of want to write a sequel when it's done, but what about?


	3. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Ella Enchanted, but I do own Hayden, Arianna, Kyler, Devyn, Terrance, Charlene, Christine, and whatever character you don't see in the book. And, of course, the plot.

iQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQi

**Kyler's POV**

The journey here had been very boring, and too long for my liking. The knights that accompanied me for protection (why the heck did I need that anyway?) were rather dull and had nothing to talk about except for the occasional "Are we there yet?" I could have fallen asleep. But at last we had arrived, and our arrival had been such a surprise. The Ayorthaians had thought we were coming later in the day.

I saw my sister's old maid, Christine. She's just as chatty and bright as ever, and equally besotted with me. It was rather annoying, having to put up with her blabbering again, but of course I didn't say so. Everybody around these parts thinks I'm some sort of perfect _hero_. I guess I expected it, seeing as their prince and princess were so loud (especially Princess Devyn). After all, anyone who's quiet and doesn't disturb the peace and quiet is considered wonderful.

So I'd ended up here, at the stables, where all the people at the Ayorthaian Castle were surrounding me, staring. Just staring. It was beginning to get on my nerves when I heard a cry. The prince is hurt? What? I'm not hurt! But then all the unnerving (but friendly, I guess) gazes turned toward a girl in her riding clothes and I realized that they weren't talking about me. They were talking about the Ayorthaian prince, Prince…what was his name? Oh, yeah…Terrance.

But my brain refused to function any further when I looked over to where everyone else was staring.

For the first time in my seventeen years of quiet, uninteresting life as a prince, I experienced what Mother and Char giggled about in fairy tales and such. I'd made fun of them before, but now I knew it was something serious, yet wonderful. It was called love at first sight.

And no, I'm not gay.

Though the girl looked pale and ragged in her ruffled riding clothes, there was no mistakening her beauty. Brilliant blue eyes the color of sapphires peeked out from under the longest, smokiest lashes I'd ever seen, their lustre pronounced by the tears welling up in their deep blue surface. Wavy ink-black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, yet curls had made their way loose and now trailed down her cheeks, resting on shaking shoulders. While a smile would have brightened up her features, the intense grief on her face darkened her eyes, deepening them to an almost immeasurable depth.

I turned to pure mush.

But the girl just _had_ to talk, didn't she?

"What the hell are _you_ staring at?" she demanded, anger radiating from her voice. Her pale cheeks immediately flushed in fury as she locked her eyes with mine. Instead of being deep in concern, those extraordinary eyes were now bright in rage. "If you haven't noticed, my brother's dying, and all _you're_ doing is watching, too arrogant to help. I don't care if you're the prince of Kyrria or not, I just can't _believe_ some people!"

Prince Terrance was her brother? Then that would mean…

I immediately forgot what I was thinking. She looked like she was about to beat me up, and I wasn't stupid. I'd sensed already that she had a very quick temper, and a bad one, too. I quickly ducked as she ran over and attempted to bruise my cheek. What I hadn't expected was that she'd kick me…in a very sensitive area. Ohh, the pain…man, she kicked hard. But before she could blacken my eye, one of my supposed 'guards' restrained her. At the end, it ended up with all five of them tackling her (after a muttered apology, of course; always polite, they were) so she wouldn't kill me.

"Devyn!" King Hayden and Queen Arianna looked distraught, their faces white in shock and eyes dark with disappointment.

Before they could say anything, though, the prince, who had been forgotten by the rest of the crowd (they had been watching our fight – or rather, watching the princess try to murder me), opened his eyes and muttered something hoarsely. All eyes turned to him, and he repeated, "Devvy?"

The furious girl, who had been wrestling with Sir Jerry, one of my guards, instantly calmed. Her face softened considerably, and she merely asked the knights to let her go. They were quick to oblige. Devyn made her way to her brother's side and the prince smiled. It made him look…less _dead_, let's say. She brushed his curls away from his forehead gently and murmured soft words into his ear. He laughed, a sound that lightened the tension in the air.

For a moment, I almost felt jealous of him.

I could have smacked myself on the head. Me, Kyler, jealous? Inconceivable! The very thought was ludicrous. But what was that twisting coming from my stomach, the tinge of anger and envy pricking at my heart (ouch!)? I shook my head as if trying to rid my head of the thought.

-

**Devyn's POV**

"That guy…the _prince_, is such a prat," I muttered to Terry, but out of my joy that my brother was okay, my voice came out soft and lighthearted. As expected, Terry laughed, though it was weaker than usual. His eyes, overwhelmingly green like Mother's, stared up at me (unblinkingly, as it seemed).

"I'm glad you're here," he finally said. "Mother and Father would be in a rush to help me, with Father in a panic and Mother in hysterics. None of them would care to comfort me, but that's what you always do." He grinned cheekily.

I raised an eyebrow perfectly; I'd been practicing. "Oh, and am I supposed to take that as a compliment or what?" I asked in a mockingly huffy tone. "If it is, thanks. If it isn't, thanks anyway." That made him laugh. It was good to see some color in his cheeks, some light in his expression.

"I think Prince Kyler likes you," Terry concluded, causing me to narrow my eyes and scowl, which caused him to laugh, which caused Mother and Father's expressions to soften, which caused me to grin impishly, which caused Terry to laugh again. This all aroused curious looks from the people around us, which made my baby brother (from now on, I was determined to 'baby' him) laugh…again. Could he go two seconds without bursting into laughter?

"But he does," Terry persisted. "See? He's staring at us now, and he's – "

"Talking to himself," I finished the sentence for him very solemnly. "A sure sign of insanity, that is." I don't need to say what happened next, but I'll say it anyway: Terry laughed.

I allowed my gaze to wander casually but deliberately over to the prick. I was pleased to see that he was wincing in pain as he nursed his shins. He was good-looking enough; Christine hadn't exaggerated about _that_. I had met the rulers of Kyrria, King Char and Queen Ella, already and decided that he looked a good deal like his mother. But the eyes were the exact same ones on King Char's kind face: minty green with a sprinkling of chocolate. "If my conscience is wondering about why I'm comparing people to food, it's because I'm hungry."

Everyone stared at me, puzzled. Then someone laughed. It was Prince Kyler.

"What?" I asked Terry, whose lips were quivering from stifled laughter. "What did I say?"

"Y – you said – 'If my conscience is wondering about why I'm comparing people to food, it's because I'm hungry'." He burst into gales of laughter as a blush rose upto my cheeks. Damn.

"Never let it be said that I don't speak my mind," I muttered audibly…_very_ audibly. The entire court plus Kyrrian visitors doubled up in laughter.

I blinked. _What did I do?_

-

**Kyler's POV**

I laughed along heartily with the rest of the crowd, surprising even myself. I hadn't laughed this much in a long time. A long, _long_ time. It was astonishing how quickly Princess Devyn's moods could change. A few minutes ago, she could have wrung anyone's neck with that temper of hers alone and now here she was, the Ayorthaian comedian. I guess her brother's recovery made her happy.

King Hayden and Queen Arianna (they had told me to call me by their names WITHOUT their titles, but it just didn't seem proper, so I'm sticking to the King and Queen stuff) seemed to have forgiven their daughter about her…er…_recklessness_ and were now beaming at her, laughing harder than I'd ever seen them (well, that was hardly surprising since I'd only known them for an half hour or so). Prince Terrance wore a smile that could break your heart. Princess Devyn herself looked puzzled and confused, but she was smiling anyway, the crimson blush still on her cheeks. She seemed to have forgiven me.

I spoke too soon. As we were all going back into the castle, she shot me a murderous glare. If looks could kill, I'd have been turning up the daisies. She was soon distracted by Prince Terrance, still in her arms, who was protesting that he could walk and there was no need for her to carry him. Devyn turned the glare on him and he quickly shut up. She should really market that thing. It would have scared even 'Aunt' Hattie.

It was nine o' clock when the Ayorthaians really bustled up. Of course, everyone was polite enough to utter a quick "hello" when they passed me, and occasionally a slurred "by your leave", but that was all the talking that was done. I was given a room in the West Tower, despite Devyn's pleads (I knew this because Christine had heard the princess and her mother bickering in the middle of a corridor). Terrance told me later that it was because her room was located there, too.

There was pretty much nothing to do until twelve, when lunch would be, so I just picked up Mother's gift. It was a fairy book all right, and the cover was exquisitely decorated with splashing colors and whatnot ((A/N: I don't know what the book really looks like, so blah. If there's really a description in the book, as in Ella Enchanted, please tell me!)). But the surprise was what was within the covers.

A picture of Mother was on the first page. She appeared to be having a row with Father, which did not happen very often. Little Char was spying through a crack in their bedroom door, eyes wide and a smile spread across her face. I grinned (which also did not happen very often) and turned the page. It was an entry in my sister's journal. I didn't hesitate to read on.

_Dear Diary,_

_Mother and Father _do _argue about the strangest things. Today, it was about second cousins. Mother was sure that they were cousins' cousins, but Father declared that they were the mother's cousin's children. Of course, I listened _very_ intently through the door (it was slightly ajar) and they were still going on about it. The conversation changed to other things later on, though, like what the meaning of life was, how many apple pies Mandy could make a day, which one was quieter: Kyler or me, and other rather interesting but random things._

_Speaking of Kyler, I do wish he were here. It's dreadfully boring without him. We've never talked much, sure, but whenever there were people around – take High Chancellor Thomas, for example – we could make fun of them. He is the best at imitating people, much better than I am, and possibly as good as Mother. I'm the clumsy one, unfortunately, another far useless 'talent' of Mother's._

_Why couldn't I go to Ayortha with him? That would have been simply splendid! I've heard that the prince over there – Terrance, I think his name is – is awfully shy. That would be one trait we have in common, and maybe we could cure each other of shyness. Besides, Princess Devyn is wonderful, from what I've heard. Insanely loud but marvelously fun. I would like her, I believe. I hope Ky does._

_Mandy misses him too, though it's one of her every-minute sayings that Kyrria is better off without him, whether it's a day or a year. The tears in her eyes convinced me in the end. That might just have been because she was slicing onions, though. But I'll continue thinking she misses him because it's a much more comforting thought. I like comforting thoughts, don't you, diary?_

_Oh, great…now I'm talking to a book. You _are_ a rather pretty book, but you're not exactly human, not exactly what I can call a friend. I mean, who's heard of a person befriending a book (besides Kyler – he doesn't count)? I think I'm going nuts. Or maybe I was always nuts. HELP ME!_

_This is a rather short entry, but I have nothing else to talk about. I'm bored to death, remember?_

_- Char_

I smiled. Who would have thought that baby Char was this talkative underneath that shy surface? If this is short, I don't even _want_ to know what 'long' is. I flipped the page. The person in the picture captivated me. It was Devyn, of course. She was on the horse I'd seen before in the stables. It's the most beautiful stallion I've ever seen, even grander than Father's. The Ayorthaians have always had a way with horses, and dragons, too. Dragons never bother Ayortha, and some people even keep them as_ pets_. Back to Devyn. She and her horse (for it was evident that it belonged to her; the two seemed to come together as one, a very rare relationship between human and horse) were galloping across a field. An oak tree stood near them and one of its long branches brushed against the top of Devyn's hair, which was running loose and wild in the wind. Her cheeks were flushed and she was smiling: a true, brilliant, infectious smile.

No journal entry or letter accompanied the picture, but I was satisfied enough with the picture. My eyes lingered on it for a long time. It wasn't colored, but showed everything in vivid detail. "Don't erase this one…please," I whispered to the book, though the reason I whispered wasn't clear.

As I was about to move on to the next page, the door slammed open. I reluctantly tore my eyes from the sketching of Devyn to the Ayorthaian princess herself. I must have spent a _long_ time looking at her picture for she seemed perfectly groomed in a long pale lilac dress that brought out the brilliance of her eyes. Her hair was done in a sleek raven bun with loose tendrils flowing out of the expensive-looking emerald green scrunchie. My breath hitched in my throat.

She looked at me with an expression of mingled frustration and embarrassment, then finally muttered, "Lunch." I snapped my book shut and slipped it under my pillow. Her uncomfortable look softened to curiosity for a second, but then she shook her head and walked out of the room, rubbing her forehead and mumbling to herself.

I quickly regained my senses and followed her to wherever she was leading me, eyes lowered so I wouldn't be able to stare at her form. What was wrong with me? I'd never had any of the problems this…this…well, I'd come up with an insult later, but back to what I was saying. I'd never had any of the problems this _person_ was giving me now. It was annoying, irritating, frustrating…all of those things meant nearly the same thing! My brain was going fuzzy because of this…oh, heck, I couldn't even come up with a good insult!

I started to curse darkly under my breath, which was heard by a maid walking by. She raised her thick, hairy eyebrows (they looked like caterpillars!) at me, shocked, then continued on her way, shaking her head as she muttered, "Young lads these days…" Before I could hear any more, she had rounded a corner. I shrugged and continued to chase Devyn. Old people these days…

Finally we arrived at the dining hall, a splendid room with golden walls on which various portraits and paintings hung. I was just examining a fairly detailed one of the Ayorthaian rulers (a certain bright-eyed princess in particular) when someone cleared their throat. I whipped my head toward Devyn, who had sat down moments before. The whole Ayorthaian court was looking at me as if expecting something. I blushed for the first time, and hopefully the last, then took my seat as the guest.

Lunch was rather nice, though quiet. King Hayden had a friendly face and a kind smile, but he seemed not to know _how_ to talk except for the rare "by your leave". Queen Arianna spoke few words, but they were words all the same. Prince Terrance looked like he wanted desperately to start a conversation but couldn't because he didn't want to have the attention. Princess Devyn kept glaring at random people at the table as if warning them not to say anything. She was determined to make my stay as miserable as possible, by the look of it. So I just sat there in my seat, meekly digesting the luxurious food being served.

However, after lunch, Queen Arianna came to my rescue.

"Devyn, Terrance, dears, why don't you take Prince Kyler to the garden? Then, after, you can get ready for the ball," she said with a dazzling smile. Devyn looked as if she was about to throw up, but Terrance was jumping up and down like an overexcited puppy.

So the three of us, two blissful and one completely miserable, set off to Queen Arianna's private garden. The queen had specifically directed us there. "In honor of the prince's visit," she had said with a wink. It was beautiful, I had to admit, though rainbows and flowers and cotton candy clouds weren't my type of thing. I noticed that there were a great deal many rosebushes. They were my mother's favorite, and apparently, Queen Arianna's as well. Devyn looked bored, but her bright eyes betrayed her expression. Terrance, on the other hand, didn't bother to conceal his delight. His face was radiating extreme happiness and his eyes were like stars, making even the sun seem dull. He reminded me of Charlene when she went shopping.

"So, Kyler, are you looking forward to the ball thingy?" Terrance suddenly asked me as we admired the clashing of lilies against lilacs. "I won't be doing anything there."

"You'll probably be serving the refreshments, kiddo," Devyn said with a hint of a smile on her face, making her brother laugh. It was rather unnerving. Every time she said something, Terrance was hit by the laugh bug.

"Well, balls have never been my thing, but I suppose I'm looking forward to it," I answered with a shrug.

The Ayorthaian prince looked surprised, but then grinned. "And why is that?" he asked with a perfectly raised eyebrow, using a teasing tone that reminded me of Mother. I blushed, but cursed myself for doing so. What was wrong with me? I _never_ blushed. That was Char, not me. Terrance noticed the flush in my cheeks and the embarrassment clearly displayed on my face, but Devyn just shot me a curious, then venomous, look.

For the duration of two hours we talked in the garden, or rather, Terry talked and I listened (Devyn stared off into space, only half-listening). It was good to hear the sound of human voice again after all that ringing silence.

"It's going to be absolutely splendid, having someone to – "

"Lady! Sirs!" The three of us turned to the castle to see Christine, who was waving her hands frantically in the air as she ran toward us. I couldn't help but stare at her, bewildered, as Devyn and Terry (he had started to ask me to call him that, though Devyn had given him a nasty look) laughed. But Christine, being the sweet, clueless maid she was, didn't know what they were laughing at and was too polite to ask. "Your Majesties, the King and Queen are expecting you."

So we followed Christine into the castle again, weaving through the paths between magnolia trees, sweet-smelling vines of sweet pea, bushels of beautiful lupines. Indeed, King Hayden and Queen Arianna were waiting for us at the back door entrance. They had both changed already. King Hayden didn't look much different from before, except for the fact that he was wearing gold instead of red. Queen Arianna, however, looked stunning in an elaborate gown of shimmering blue, her spun-gold hair done in a similar way as Devyn's.

-

I quickly slipped into my room and got dressed. If there was one thing I hated, it was dressing up 'dressily'. Which I had to do every day. Being a prince had its advantages, but the clothing was just too much. Char would have fumed if I'd said that to her face. Thinking of my sister soothed my nerves. If she really _was_ here, she'd be too excited to be mad at me. Dances and all that girly stuff were in her area of favorite things. Mine included breathing, sleeping, pissing people off, and that was just about it.

Dress shirt, navy blue jacket, matching pants…sounded about right. Now if my hair would just flatten…wait, why was I fussing over my appearance like this? I was acting like a _girl!_ As I ran a wet comb through my raven curls, my mind started to wander. What would Devyn be wearing? Damn…I have _really_ got to get over this…arrgh, I can't even think of an extremely unpleasant name for this…ugh.

Just as I was thinking that, the door opened. I turned around from my position in front of the mirror to look at the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life.

iQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQiQi

**PoEtRyAnDpRoSe** – Hehe…maybe it was a tiny bit evil of me to put a cliffie there, but it was worth it. It kept people reading and reviewing, didn't it? I checked out your FictionPress thingy and it's awesome!

**babyblueangel097 **– I know…shortness sucks. This chapter is a bit longer, as you can see. Yes, Devyn loves Terry; she shows it clearly to some people, but it's usually very awkward.

**andreaatf** – I can speak fluently and understand a few languages, but Spanish isn't one of them. Thanks for the review, though!

**breathless74 **– Go goobersnots!

**Dark knightress** – Aww…thank you for the award! It _was_ pretty hard to start this fic off, seeing as Gail Carson Levine finished it off perfectly, but I suppose it came out all right.

**StardustPixie** – Thank you! I had to think a lot about the names, especially Firefoot's.

**Swordmistress of Nephinilar **– I feel so special…thanks!

**brain-brat** – Your wish is my command!


End file.
